


Conferences and Co-workers

by Beau_bie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Hux hated Ben Solo and his stupid elegance, his moody, brooding, personality, his perfect hair, flawless face, his lack of ability to cope under pressure- always dealing poorly, and yet, he was always rewarded regardless.
Kudos: 2





	Conferences and Co-workers

Hux couldn't sleep. The bed was soft, suffocatingly so. He felt like he was drowning in it, the mattress, the pillow, even the goddamned comforter. He threw back the covers, climbing, fighting his way out of the marshmallowy softness that was his bed.

He dressed, pulling on his jacket. It wasn't cold, his jacket was like battle armour, a shield. A way to hide his anxiety, falsely widen his figure, make him intimidating. He looked in the mirror, the dark circles under his eyes more prominent. He didn't know why he truly thought sleeping in a different bed would be enough to reset his fucked sleep schedule.

He looked away from the mirror. He really couldn't stand to look at himself. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his room key and made his way down to the bar, hoping a late night drink would help him get the sleep his body craved.

However, he didn't realise just how late it was, just how long he'd tossed and turned. The clock across from the elevator said one. One in the morning.

He sighed, heading down to the ground level regardless. He was getting his drink, even if it was just one.

But as he approached the bar, a gaudy faux marble look to it, he saw Ben Solo sitting there, drinking, talking, actually fucking laughing with the bartender. He never saw Ben Solo like that. Ever. And he had had the displeasure of working with him for close to five years. He had no idea why Snoke liked Ben so much, but Hux knew the feeling was mutual.

The bartender and Ben both stopped their conversation, looking at him. Ben gave him a small wave with a gesture of his fingers, always graceful, a soft smile on his face.

Hux hated it. He hated Ben Solo and his stupid elegance, his moody, brooding, personality, his perfect hair, flawless face, his lack of ability to cope under pressure- always dealing poorly, and yet, he was always rewarded regardless.

The bartender said something quietly to Ben as Hux slowly, cautiously approached.

"-stuck up for that," he said before chuckling. He looked at Hux. "Hey, sit with me."

Hux regarded him as one would regard a person who sneezed too close to you on the subway. With disdain. However, he attempted to plaster a smile on his face, which didn't fool the bartender in the slightest, but Ben knew Hux was an asshole. He would have expected it.

Ben just smiled, glowing with the pinkish blush of someone who had been drinking. He looked glamorous under the lights, his eyes shone like Cognac amber. He was extraordinarily stunning. The more Hux admired him as he made his way over, the more he believed that Ben looked like a celebrity- an alluring smile on full lips, sparkling eyes with those damn creases brought on by the smile and soft skin.

Hux sat next to Ben, not looking at him, although besides the bartender they were the only ones there.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked, setting down the glass he was polishing.

"Whiskey is fine," he said, his voice coming out hoarse, tired. He cleared his throat.

"No worries," the bartender, Finn- according to his name badge, said, grabbing a bottle from the shelf and pouring it out. "How's your day been?"

"Fine."

Ben looked at him. "What brings you down here?"

"Can't sleep."

Ben nodded. "I haven't been up to my room yet," he admitted. "After dinner I just came back here."

Hux didn't particularly care. He responded with a curt nod.

Ben looked back at his beer, picking it up and taking a sip. "Nice hotel, hm? Better than last years," he said, not looking back at him.

Hux honestly didn't know how to respond, not entirely sure if Ben was drunk or if he had forgotten that Hux hadn't actually been invited the previous year. He wasn't sure what was more humiliating for him, no one remembering that he wasn't invited, or the fact he hadn't been invited at all. He didn't really want to think about it, the smirk on Mitaka's face when he found out, Thanisson whispering about it at the coffee station to anyone who'd listen.

"Your drink, sir. Did you want to bill that to your account?"

"Thank you, room 123."

Ben looked at him. "You got the suite did you?"

He frowned. "How would you know?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I know Snoke said someone got the suite. Just guessed it was you."

He hummed. Was it a silent apology for last year? He doubted it. He also regretted saying his room number in front of Ben. If there was pathetic gossip about who got what room, and Ben said that he had the suite, Hux could just imagine the petty bullshit he would have to deal with. He didn't want to have to speak to his co-workers anymore than he already had to.

He picked up the whiskey, taking a sip, enjoying the slight burn.

"You're intense. Not watering down your whiskey," Ben said.

Hux looked at him. "Are we really going to do this?"

"Do what?" Ben asked.

"Small talk."

Finn cleared his throat, looking away and pretending to be busy looking at the bottles of spirits.

Ben frowned. "Well, I don't see why not. I mean, we're both here for work."

Hux picked up his glass, downing the whiskey and setting the glass on the table, looking at Ben. "I'm here for work, not for socialising with people who don't talk to me when we're actually at work."

The silence was deafening. Ben just stared at him, his lips slightly parted. Even Finn just stared at him. Hux regretted coming down to the bar. He should have stayed in the ridiculously uncomfortable bed, slowly being swallowed up by the mattress instead of wishing the floor would swallow him up.

Hux stood up, shooting a look at Ben before turning and walking towards the elevator. He had enough. Now he realised he was an idiot for wishing he had been invited last year. He didn't want to be here then, and he certainly didn't want to be here now. 

...

Hux didn't usually eat breakfast, settling for a cup of coffee on his way to work instead, but he made his way down to the buffet regardless. He decided he had time to have something small to eat, and besides, the company was paying for it.

He wandered around the buffet, not feeling particularly hungry, but fixed himself a cup of coffee and sat next to the window, wishing he was anywhere but here. He sighed, wrapping his hands around the cup, the heat warming his hands. He closed his eyes, feeling relaxed and content. He decided to skip the first activity that was planned. Team building was his actual fear, and it was a waste of time. It wasn't like anyone actually liked each other.

"Hey, this seat taken?"

"Fuck off Ben," he said, eyes opening to glare at him for ruining his serene moment.

Ben sat down across from him anyway because of course he did. "Sleep okay?" he asked.

"No. You?"

"Stayed at the bar until three. Then Finn said he had to close up." He looked at the screen of his phone. "Guess I only slept like two hours," he chuckled.

Hux looked outside. He watched the fat droplets of rain hit the window. Maybe being here wasn't so bad after all. He didn't want to be out in the rain. Still...

"So, who's taking care of your cat?"

Hux looked at Ben. "How do you know about my cat?"

"Seen his photo on your desk."

"Her. My cats a girl. My friend Phasma will be taking care of her."

"So you miss her?"

"I do. Of course I do." He looked at his phones lock screen, a picture of Millicent sitting on his coffee table the previous fall.

To him, she looked then epitome of fall, her ginger fur like fallen leaves, with sparkling gold highlights and Cognac amber eyes, just like how Ben's looked under the light at the bar. He cleared his throat, shocked at himself for comparing his precious fur-baby to Ben. She was better than that. Easily. 

He looked across at Ben who was watching him with obvious amusement, his lips pulled upwards in a charming smile, a smile only Ben could smile, his eyes crinkling at the sides. It was warm, regardless of the intent. 

Hux looked down at his coffee, picking it up and sipping it.

"Not eating?" Ben asked, but quickly realised that Hux wasn't going to say anything. "These pastries are amazing. Here," he picked one off his plate and passed it across.

Hux felt his cheeks flush, his arm automatically moving to pick it up, his fingers accidentally brushing Ben's because of course they had to. "Thank you," he said softly.

Ben smiled. "Anytime."

Hux looked around, seeing Mitaka staring at them from the coffee station. He could just imagine it.

'Oh my god, did you see Ben and Hux share breakfast?'

'Oh my god, I saw them brush fingers!'

He felt his stomach flip. He stared at the pastry, as if it was the pastries fault he was a miserable piece of shit. But that was childish. He sighed, taking a bite.

"Good, isn't it?" Ben smiled.

He just nodded. It was amazing. He wanted a plate of perfect little pastries with their sickly sweet little fruit toppings. He found himself eating what was left of the small pastry, reaching over to Ben's plate to grab another. "Hope you don't mind."

Ben grinned, clearly pleased. "Not at all."

He finished that pastry too, the same soft flakes littering his shirt. He brushed them off, sipping his coffee.

"Want another?" Ben offered.

Hux shook his head, realising he hadn't seen Ben eat, and Ben had only brought over three in total, leaving one cherry pastry. "I'm sorry, no, I don't."

"What are you sorry for?" he chuckled. "I can get up and get more at any stage. How about I get you a cheese and ham croissant? They're good. I'll even toast it for you."

"Why?"

"Cause I can," he smiled. He got up and walked back to the buffet.

Hux felt the heat rise up in his face. Humiliation. He had never had anyone get anything for him for as long as he could remember. He didn't really like the feeling. It felt weak. He was independent. He tried to be. That's what he strived for.

Soon enough Ben walked back over with a toasted croissant and a whole plate of neat little pastries. He set the croissant in front of Hux. "There you go."

"Thank you," Hux said.

He realised how nice it was to sit with someone for a meal, rather than being ignored and ostracized in the lunchroom. He had gone to the trouble of changing his lunch hour so he no longer sat with anyone else. But this, this moment with Ben, it made him feel welcome, alive, human.

...

Hux had managed to avoid Snoke thus far, but the decrepit man had managed to catch up with him in the hallway after their day-long meeting.

"How do you like your room, Armitage?" Snoke asked.

"It's acceptable, thank you."

"Just acceptable?"

"It's wonderful."

He hummed. "Ben Solo was meant to have that room. But he disappointed me. I thought he would also realise the error of his ways if I showed you preference. That used to piss him off. Make him work for my affection."

Hux felt uncomfortable, a twisting, nauseous sensation filling his stomach, as though he was being tossed about on a small boat at sea. What was Snoke talking about? Was that why Ben was being so nice? To find out something from him? He had no idea.

"He is a difficult boy, Ben Solo," Snoke continued. "But, no matter. I'm sure he'll come around to my line of thought soon enough."

He watched as Snoke disappeared down the corridor, probably to a luxury room or another suite. He walked up to his room, unlocking the door. He walked in, noting that his room had been made up by housekeeping. He sat at the desk, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

He looked at Millicent face, her sweet little nose upturned towards the only sunshine that ever filtered into his apartment. He smiled, feeling as peaceful as she must in that photo.

He was jolted back to reality by a knock on the door. He sighed, standing up and opening it, expecting housekeeping, but he was looking face to face with-

"Ben why are you here?" he hissed. He was sure that Mitaka and Thanisson were out to catch him doing something unsavoury to tell everyone else once they got back to their normal work hours.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

His shoulders slumped. "Hux-"

"Fine! What do you want?" he asked as Ben walked into the room. 

He looked around. "It's a nice room."

"Okay, you've seen the room. Can you go now?"

"I don't give a fuck what your room looks like," he said bluntly, leaning against the lounge. "I actually came here to see if you wanted to drink with me in the bar."

"Now?"

"Well, yeah, we have nothing else on today."

Hux decided to weigh up his options. He could shower, have dinner down the road at one of the many restaurants and cafes, eat alone in one of the hotels restaurants or order room service like the lonely bastard he was, or he could join Ben. Joining Ben seemed the obvious option, really, the best option.

"I'll change my shirt and I'll be down."

"I'll wait. We can walk together."

Hux stared at him for a second. He felt like saying something, anything. 'Why?' 'Isn't there someone else to spend time with?' 'Are you fucking with me?' 'Will it all go back to how it used to be come next Monday?'

Instead he accepted Ben's presence, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He peered over his shoulder at Ben who was just watching him. "Do you mind?"

"Pardon me," Ben said, turning and facing the wall.

"Why were you watching?"

"Don't know you are shy about it. It's not like you have tits."

"Ben!" he scolded.

Ben chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand. "Sorry Hux. Will you accept my apology?"

He sighed. "No, I'm the one overreacting," he admitted, grabbing a new shirt from the cupboard and pulling it on, buttoning it up.

Ben looked over his shoulder at him. "Blue looks good on you."

"Save it Ben."

Ben nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

Hux nodded, taking a cursory look in the mirror. His hair was still neat, tidy, set. He followed Ben out of the room. "Can I just say something quickly?"

"You can say whatever you want," Ben replied.

"Please don't come back to my room again."

"Why not? How else am I supposed to get hold of you?"

"Unlike you, I'm not well liked. I can't get away with being caught around you. It's bad enough that Mitaka saw us at breakfast."

"I'll speak to Mitaka."

"Ben-"

"Don't worry about it." He called the elevator, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. "That blue shirt really does look good on you. You should wear it more often."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't too hard was it?"

Hux ignored him, stepping into the elevator. He pressed the ground floor button, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He could see Ben standing to the side of him, also looking in the mirror. Hux turned around to face him.

"You okay?"

Hux nodded. "I'm fine."

The doors opened, Ben turning to walk out. Hux followed him to the bar. He didn't know why he thought this was a good idea. He suddenly decided that anything would be better than drinking with Ben. He grabbed Ben's shoulder, Ben spinning around looking at him. 

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm not going to drink with you."

"Why not?"

"I just..."

Ben raised a brow. "Drink with me until you have an excuse."

"Why do you want to spend time with me? Be honest with me Ben. You never talk to me-"

Ben sighed. "I tried to talk to you. I wanted to include you. You don't have to be an outsider. I've been there. I don't want you to stay there."

His was speechless. He managed a quiet, "What? When?"

"I invited you to drinks. There was that time I had two tickets to the cinema and you said no to that too. Oh, and you've said no to my Halloween party every year for the last five years even though you know I don't invite anyone from work, just my cousin and my mom's friend over to watch movies."

"I just... I guess I always thought you were joking."

"No. I wasn't. I wanted to spend time with you then, and I want to now. Join me."

Hux nodded, feeling the shame heat his face. "I'll join you."

Ben smiled. "Thank you." He walked through to the bar, looking over his shoulder at the threshold to make sure Hux was still following. He smiled and took a seat.

Hux sat next to him.

"Evening," Finn said. "Beer- IPA and whiskey?"

Hux raised a brow. "Impressive."

"Thank you," Ben said.

Hux ran his fingers over the painted marble, tracing the black lines with his index finger. Finn set the drink down in front of him. "Thank you."

Finn nodded, setting Ben's beer down. "No worries."

Ben looked at Hux. "Do you like pizza?"

...

Hux picked up a slice of pizza. "Why is Snoke mad at you?"

"Oh, he mentioned that did he?"

"He did."

Ben nodded. "I finish up at the end of the month. I've been offered a job elsewhere," he explained. "I'm not supposed to talk about it, but I'll tell you."

"That makes sense. Where are you going to?"

"I'm going to work for my dad. I'm trying to patch up my relationship with my parents."

"There you go."

Ben nodded. "Yes. It should be interesting. I mean, it will be good to go home."

Hux frowned. "Wait, you're leaving the area?"

"Yeah, I'm moving back home too. They live in Alderaan, so they're out of state."

"Oh, okay. I just... of course you're from Alderaan."

Ben shrugged. "Don't know what that means."

"Wealth. Success. Connections."

"Hm. Maybe. I just see it as home. Where's your home Hux?"

"Can I get you another round?" Finn asked.

"Please," Hux said.

"You're not going to talk about it."

"No. Where I'm from had nothing to do with who I am now."

Ben leaned his forearms on the table. "That's where you're wrong, Hux. Growing up where you did helped nurture you into the person you are today."

Hux didn't know if that was a good thing.

...

"Saw you drinking in the bar with Ben last night," Thanisson said, standing next to him Hux at the coffee station. "And Mitaka said he saw you two sharing breakfast. Are you two like, seeing each other?"

"No."

He raised a brow. "Okay."

"I think that's enough, Thanisson."

He turned around to face Ben. "Oh, sorry."

"I think we're all a bit old for rumours, wouldn't you say?"

Thanisson nodded. "You're right Ben." He grabbed his coffee and scurried off to Mitaka's table.

"Join me for pastries? They have chocolate croissants today."

Hux looked at Ben. "I would like that."

Ben looked handsome. Ridiculously so. He must have washed his hair because it looked so unbelievably soft. 

He smiled at Hux. "Do you want to go for dinner with me next week?" 

Hux just stared at him. Beautiful Ben Solo wanted to invite him to dinner. Ben Solo with the perfect hair, and the shy smile and the eye crinkles... 

"If that's too forward you can come to my place and I'll cook for you." 

"I'll have dinner with you." 

Ben smiled. "Come to mine. I'll cook something nice." 

"Do you enjoy cooking?"

"I do if I'm cooking for someone else."

Hux felt himself smile. "That's..." Exciting? Sweet? "Unexpected. Thank you for the invite."

"Well, I want to spend the last of my time here with the ones I like." 

"I have a question." 

"Shoot." 

"If your parents are in Alderaan, where does your cousin live? And your mom's friend? The ones you spend Halloween with." 

"They all live with my parents. Poe drives Rey here. He is kinda like her chaperone." 

"So you'll live with them?" 

"I will." 

"You implied you weren't close with your parents, how about your cousin and her chaperone?"

"We are close, Rey and I. She's my only cousin," he added.

"Same age?"

"She is younger. About ten years younger."

"Oh, okay."

He smiled. "What about you?"

"I don't have any relatives."

"I'm sorry-"

"Spare it," he said, sipping his coffee. "Fucking hate my father anyway."

Ben swallowed audibly. "So, are you looking forward to the presentation today?"

A smirk broke across his lips. "No. It's going to be fucking boring."

Ben chuckled. "I thought so too."

...

"If you're moving away why are you here?"

He chuckled. "Snoke thought I'd stay if I came to this. Don't know why."

"You were always loyal to Snoke."

"You know he pitted us against each other?"

"I'm well aware. Probably why I was jealous of you."

Ben raised a brow. "You were jealous of me?"

He sighed, picking his drink up and looking at it. It looked just like the colour of Ben's eyes. He was sure he would miss seeing Ben's eyes when he left. He was sure he would miss a lot about Ben when he left. "Of course. Whatever I did was never enough. I was always compared to you... and I always saw you as less qualified than me." He shrugged. "I don't know..."

Hux didn't want to be too honest with Ben. He didn't want to tell him that Snoke would berate him and call him useless. Tell him that Ben was the better employee and he wasn't even qualified. That Hux only kept his job because he was the only one who would stay back, do the extra work and work long hours. He often left at the end of the day feeling depressed and used. But he couldn't admit that weakness. It humiliated him. Left him feeling empty. 

When Snoke told him that he was thinking of promoting Ben that had been the worst day at work ever. He couldn't believe that Snoke had overlooked him for the better part of a decade just to favour Ben. He had gone home and cried. Something he would never speak about, let alone admit to out loud. He had felt truly defeated.

Ben didn't get the promotion, and he hadn't either. But he still remembered the raw feeling of anger and hurt that had sat in his gut and made it hard for him to breathe for the next week. He had almost called in sick just to get an echocardiogram in case he was having heart problems. Phasma told him it was most likely stress and anxiety. He was inclined to believe her, so he never booked the doctors appointment. 

Ben looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked curiously.

"The way you felt about me. I'm sure you hated me. Hence never accepting my invitations." 

Hux snorted through his nose. "Yeah... I did hate you."

Ben raised a brow, leaning his elbow on the table. "Do you still hate me?"

"I don't hate you hate you. No matter how greatly my insecurities got in the way..." The last thing he wanted to do was tell Ben that one of the biggest things he hated about him was that he was just so damn attractive. Sure it annoyed him how attractive Ben was, but he didn't hate him for his looks. He hated him because he was so unobtainable. Just out of his grasp.

Hux wasn't stupid. He knew who Ben's family was, and he knew Ben was from Alderaan. Ben's mother was a politician, and his father was a pilot who primarily worked as a flight instructor. He decided his best option was to play dumb and hope that Ben didn't cotton on. Which seemed to work just fine.

Ben hummed. "I don't hate you. I hope you know that."

"I know that now."

Ben smiled. "Good." He ran his fingers through his hair. "So... when I move..."

"Hm?"

"I know that we live close by now, but when I move... I guess I won't see you anymore. If we live this close now and I can't even see you out of work hours, how will I ever see you when I'm not so close by?" 

"Do you really want to see me again?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I wouldn't invite you to my house for dinner if I didn't want to see you."

"Fair call," he agreed. He wanted to pry, but without Ben getting suspicious. Was Ben admitting that he liked him too?

Ben grabbed his phone from his pocket, slowly turning it around slowly in his hand, almost expectantly.

Hux frowned, watching the phone. Did it mean something? Was Ben expecting a call? Perhaps Mitaka or Thanisson would appear from the ether and laugh at him.

'Why would you think Ben Solo would ever like you?'

'You're pathetic Armitage Hux. Why would you even bother lusting after Ben?' 

'He is so much better than you. He can do so much better than you.'

'So much better.'

'And to be honest that isn't even that hard.'

He looked at Ben. "I need to get some sleep."

Ben nodded. "Yeah, okay. Can I get a picture with you?"

"I don't do photos, sorry Ben."

He sighed. "Okay. I'll see you at breakfast."

"How about I take the picture of the two of you?" Finn offered.

Hux looked at Finn. "I don't-"

"It will be just one picture, promise."

He sighed, an anxious, twisting feeling in his gut. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what would end up become of the photo. "Fine. Just one." He leaned towards Ben, knowing that it was hard for him to even manage a smile. He swallowed and licked his lips.

"Smile!" Finn said, looking at Hux.

Hux found himself pushing away from Ben, sliding off the barstool and looking at him. "Sorry. I can't."

Ben nodded. "That's okay. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I was just... having a good time seeing you."

"I'll see you in the morning." He turned and walked away, embarrassed. If he hadn't been thinking so negatively of himself he would feel so much better, but he had managed to think himself into a negative headspace. 

But he couldn't blame Ben. He wanted to so badly. He was so hopelessly crushing on Ben. Like someone in high school. Ben was invading his thoughts. He didn't ever think that would happen, that he would desire someone like him, but he did. And he felt painfully inadequate.

He pressed the up button for the elevator when he felt someone stand behind him. He looked around to face Ben. "Oh-"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I just couldn't do something normal."

Ben shrugged. "No big deal. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. I just... I'll see you tomorrow," he stepped inside the elevator, but was surprised when Ben joined him instead of going back to the bar.

"I should get some sleep too," he admitted. "Also have to stop drinking. I'm sure Snoke won't cover my alcohol bills and they're stacking up."

Hux let out a soft laugh. "You're right I couldn't imagine that." He stepped out of the elevator, Ben stepping out next to him. 

"Sleep well Hux."

"You too Ben."

Ben smiled and walked across to room 103, across from the elevator. He opened the door and disappeared behind it.

Hux walked down to his room, surprised to see Snoke standing in the corridor.

"Hux."

"Snoke."

"I can't help but notice you're spending a lot of time with young Solo."

"I mean, I don't have many other options."

"That is true, I was just wondering if there was something between you two."

"Nothing, and if there was it wouldn't be any of your business."

"Of course. Are you ready for the presentation tomorrow?"

"My speech? Yes."

"I was hoping that you wouldn't mind if I cancelled your talk."

He felt his stomach drop. "Why is that?"

"Because I have Mitaka giving a speech instead."

It felt like the promotion all over again. Being so close to reaching a goal only to have it pulled out from under his feet. He had worked for months on his presentation, finding time here and there to piece it together. "Why am I here?"

"Because I wanted you here."

"You didn't want me here last year. Why this year?"

"Last year I didn't think you were doing well enough to come along. Now I admit that I was wrong. You should have been here. That is why you are here now. Tomorrow will be a good day. You might be surprised by what you learn."

He inhaled slowly, watching Snoke walk down the corridor to his room.

He exhaled, feeling tears burn in his eyes. He blinked them away, unlocking his door and letting it close with a thud. He leaned against it, sliding down leaning his head back. He couldn't believe it. It felt like being fired. 

He grabbed his phone from his pocket, looking at Millicent. In two days time he would be home, which he was grateful for. But deep down, he didn't even know if it was worth staying here for another day if the reason he was here was pointless. He hadn't thought about his talk simply because he had given speeches many times. It wasn't something he worried about, or was afraid of doing. But being told he wasn't going to give the speech? That was rough. He enjoyed being the keynote speaker at events in the past. He truly believed that his passion for his work shone through when he was able to speak about it.

He stood up, grabbing his belongings and threw them in his bag. If he wasn't giving his speech he was going home.

... 

He opened the door softly, knowing every creak and squeak of the apartment. Millicent trotted over, mewing softly and rubbing around his legs. He dropped his bag on the ground and picked her up, kissing her forehead. "Good morning beautiful" he murmured.

He carried her towards the kitchen, rubbing her behind the ears. "There you go," he said, setting her on the bench and grabbing her food from the fridge.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked around at Phasma. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

She sighed, her hands resting on her hips. "You think you can sneak past a retired General?"

"I know. Thanks for taking care of Millicent, go back to sleep, I'll get your money in the morning," he turned away, setting Millicent's food on her plate, which she greedily ate up. 

"What's with the attitude? And why the hell are you home? You said you were going to be away until Friday."

He walked past her to the living room, slumping on the lounge. "I came home early. What of it?"

She grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge, opening them and carrying them over, passing one to him. "You quit, didn't you?"

He felt a smile pull on his lips. "No. But I'll probably be fired for this," he joked, taking a sip from the beer. Phasma had great taste in craft beer. He looked at the label, not recognising the brewery.

"I'm sure Snoke isn't going to appreciate that you aren't giving your speech-"

He laughed. "Ah fuck, that's why I left. I've been told that I'm not giving it. Mitaka is going to give a speech instead."

"Snoke really likes fucking with you."

"I know."

"What's worse? Not being invited or being invited then not allowed to give your speech?"

He lay back against the arm rest, stretching his legs out as Phasma sat on the other arm, watching him for his reaction.

He sighed. "Being invited. I could have been at work being productive in this time instead of listening to other shit and drinking."

"You went to the bar? With a co-worker?" she asked, intrigued.

"No, alone."

"Ugh, you're so frustrating. You didn't even meet someone else?"

"I wasn't looking."

"Sometimes I think you aren't because you already like someone."

"Phasma, that's absolutely ridiculous."

"You're absolutely ridiculous."

He sighed, and finished the beer.

Phasma lifted his legs, sitting on the lounge and letting his legs rest on her thighs. She untied his shoelaces and took his shoes off, setting them on the floor. "So, what are you going to do when Snoke calls you?"

"I left a message at the hotel reception."

"What was your excuse?"

"Feeling sick."

"Pathetic."

"Well aware. But I was."

"That's your anxiety."

"I don't have anxiety. It just doesn't feel right to say that." He went to scoot off the lounge when she grabbed his legs. 

"Where are you going?"

He sighed. "To bed."

"No. You're going to sit here with me."

He chuckled, "Fine."

She picked up the TV remote and turned it on. "What do you want to watch?"

"You pick something."

"Too easy." 

Hux wasn't frightened by horror movies. Being Phasma's roommate for several years had him immune to pretty much everything. However, she still tried to scare him during jump scares by gabbing his feet/legs/hands. She startled Millicent who had and settled on his belly sometime during the movie, causing her to leap off him by digging claws into the soft skin.

"Phasma for fucks sake!" he cried out. 

"Sorry." She wasn't. "Want another beer?"

"Phasma, its four in the morning."

"You drank one earlier and it was two."

"Fine, whatever."

...

Hux woke up to Millicent sleeping on his chest. "Millie?" he murmured, alerting her. She rubbed against his head. He grabbed her, hugging her as he sat up. "Phasma?"

"You're awake."

"Yeah... is it late?"

"No. I made you coffee. Who is Ben?"

He frowned, picking up his phone, but seeing no calls or messages. 

"You said his name a few times. Thought you didn't have flings on work related events."

"He isn't a fling, he is a co-worker. I don't know why I was talking about him."

She raised a brow. "Okay."

"Why? What else did I say?"

"Just said his name a couple of times. You did sound a bit worried to be honest."

He stood up, letting Millicent down. "I'm not worried about him. He is old enough to take care of himself."

She just nodded. "Fair enough." She passed him the coffee. "So, do you like him?"

"He is handsome."

"Knew it."

"No point in hiding it. He is moving away anyway."

"Do you wish you had a chance with him?"

"We all have regrets," he shrugged.

...

"So, are you going to ask him out?"

"Phasma, no. I don't even have any way to contact him anyway."

"I've been thinking over the last few days-"

"Phasma, why?"

"Well, do you really want to be single forever?"

"Do you?"

She leaned on the table, looking across at him. "We're talking about you. Now, you go back to work tomorrow-"

"Please don't remind me."

"-and ask him out."

He decided that he wouldn't tell her that Ben had already invited him over.

...

Snoke was the first person he saw when he walked inside. "Oh, you've decided to show up. Please accompany me to my office."

He followed Snoke to his office, not particularly worried about what would be said and done. The worst that could happen is being fired, which, even he knew would be excessive. 

Snoke opened the door to his office, Hux walking in and standing across from the desk.

"Please, take a seat."

He inhaled sharply and sat down, keeping his expression stoic.

Snoke stood next to his own chair, looking down at Hux with an equally stoic expression. "So, are you feeling better?" he asked, his palms resting on the table.

"I am."

"What did it take? Drinking? A good night's sleep? Crying?"

"I don't see how any of these questions are relevant," he replied, unfazed.

Snoke nodded. "Very well." He moved to his chair, sitting down. "So-"

"What is this about? If you plan on firing me, let's just get this over with."

"You never change. And no, I won't be firing you. I need you here when young Solo leaves."

"Why would you need me?"

"I was hoping you would step into his position."

"Your glorified receptionist?" he smirked.

"It's worth more than you earn now."

"I think I will politely rescind your offer. I am happy where I am."

He slid across an envelope."I'll ask that you reconsider."

He picked up the envelope. 

"If you agree, I'll get you to sign and return it by Wednesday. You're dismissed."

He got up and walked out of the office. Once he was outside he opened the envelope and looked at the contents, seeing a new contract. He looked at the salary and his eyes widened. If this was what Ben was earning a week he was surprised that he was willingly leaving. But then he couldn't blame Ben for wanting to fix his relationship with his family.

He closed the envelope and tucked it under his arm, making his way back to his office. 

...

He leaned against the bench, sipping his coffee. He enjoyed the peace and quiet that came with having break alone. He was glad to be back in his routine. He finished his tea, rinsing out his mug when he heard footsteps enter the room. He peered over his shoulder to see Ben. "Afternoon."

"Where did you go?" Ben asked, a frown on his face. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."

"Okay."

Hux turned around to face him. "Anything else?"

"Um, do you still want to come over this week?"

"I don't think I will be able to," he replied, walking past Ben, avoiding his gaze. After all, Ben was leaving in a few days and he really couldn't deal with the way he felt towards Ben. He wanted to spend every night sitting with him, Ben's eyes sparkling under the light, listening to him occasionally speak. He didn't know if he wanted to go to work and not see him.

"I see. Okay. I hope I haven't upset you. If I was pushy when we were away-"

"Ben, there is nothing more to discuss." He walked out of the room. He felt horrible speaking to Ben that way. After all, his attraction to Ben wasn't something he could deny. The best option was to snuff it out before it consumed him.

...

When he arrived home Phasma was standing at the kitchen sink washing up.

"Did you speak with Ben?"

"Kinda."

"So, how did it go?"

"I told him I wasn't planning on seeing him again before he left."

"Fucking hell!" she cried out. "What the hell? You're such a shit Hux! Clearly he wanted to see you and you said no! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He walked over to the counter and leaned against it. "Hm? Oh, perhaps. But it doesn't matter," he replied calmly. 

"I think you two like each other. You could probably make a long distance relationship work. I mean, I believe in you."

"Okay, nice to know."

"You're a shit. I don't know what to say to you. Oh Hux..." she shook her head. "Okay, I guess its beer o'clock, am I right?"

... 

"Hux!"

He looked at Ben. He had avoided Ben for the last two days at work, and he was surprised to see him out in public. "Ben?" he asked, frowning.

"I can't help but feel you're avoiding me at work. Which is fine. I overheard Snoke saying you knocked back his offer."

"I don't want your job."

"I knew you wouldn't. I didn't either, but..." he shrugged. "I felt the pressure to take it. You're a lot stronger than me."

Hux raised a brow. "Okay. So-"

"Are you busy?"

"No."

"Come to my place. Let me cook for you. Just this once."

He looked at Ben. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I need to forget you. You're leaving-"

"Why do you want to forget me?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

Hux sighed, rolling his eyes. "Don't be a jerk-"

"You're being a jerk."

"I'm always a-"

Ben touched his arm. "You're not. You're lovely."

Hux felt his face blush. Lovely was a word that had never been used to describe him. "Have you been drinking?"

"No. We could be drinking right now if you came to my house."

"Why do you want me to come over?"

"Because I like you. Isn't it obvious?"

Hux felt his heart beat faster. "You mean like... like, like?"

Ben nodded. "Obviously. I mean, yeah, I do."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just follow through on my intuition. My heart liked you the moment I saw you, but my mind said you weren't interested in me. So I backed off. And then the last few years went by, and I tried to talk to you and you rebuffed me and I couldn't help but like you more and more. Just the way you move, the way you talk, the way you hold yourself." He shrugged. "I like it. Everything you do is flawless to me. So the conference happened and I knew you were avoiding almost everyone. But that was when I hoped I could take the chance. I hoped that we could connect. It just happened to be bad timing on my part."

"That's quite the confession."

"I'm guessing you don't return my feelings."

"The hard part is I do. But you're leaving. And I don't want to deal with that."

"Come with me."

"You can't be serious."

"Well, join me when you can."

"What if I can't?"

"Are you afraid to?"

"No. I'm not."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"There's nothing stopping me."

"Then quit your job and live with me. I can take care of you. Provide for you."

"I would have to work."

"You can still do that. While you look for a job-"

"Ben, isn't this moving too fast?"

"No. No, not when I've wanted this for so long. Just take the chance."

Hux nodded. "Okay. You've sold me. I'll hand in my resignation tomorrow and I will join you in two weeks."

Ben smiled. "Really?"

"Really. I promise."


End file.
